


Teddy, you aren’t going like that

by devil_woman_24



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy bough a need swim suit and Billy simply don’t like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy, you aren’t going like that

“Teddy” called Billy with a warning tone “You aren’t going like that” said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why not? Many other young people wear them too” He said defending himself.

“But you aren’t other young people, T. You are supposed to be a superhero!” 

“But they don’t know that Teddy Altman is a superhero. I’m not going as Hulkling anyway”

“Ted…you…aren’t…going…to the beach…on that…stupid….green speedo” said Billy very slowly and with a hint of angry in his voice.

_[This is the[speedo](http://www.orcaswimteam.org/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/greenspeedo.jpg), but I do believe Teddy would have a bigger crotch XD]_

Teddy sighed and turned his sight from the mirror he had in front to confront his boyfriend. They were in his house, alone, preparing to go to the beach with the rest of their friends. “B, are you jealous?” asked a serious Teddy. Billy turned to look at the wall.

“How I wouldn’t? My gorgeous boyfriend wants to wear a green speedo to go swim on the beach where many people can see his gorgeous ass, his gorgeous legs and his gorgeous body” said angrily this time and Teddy burst into laughter. Billy turned to see him with a mad look. When he stopped laughing he went to his boyfriend and hugged him still wearing the green speedo he was modeling for his boyfriend.

“Billy, you are the only one I love. You don’t have to be jealous” said Teddy hugging his boyfriend by his waist “Besides, I wouldn’t go to the beach with this without your permission. I just thought I could go like this because this summer is getting pretty hot”

“As I’m getting right now” admitted Billy all blushed with his hand on his boyfriend naked chest. Teddy smiled and moved his hands to his partner ass tightening it. Billy gasps and got closer to his boyfriend rubbing his bulge with Teddy’s.

“Trying to tempt me in not to go to the beach with the guys, B.?” asked getting closed to his boyfriends lips.

“No, just trying to make you late” Billy took Teddy’s lips with his own. For a few minutes, what seems years for the pair, the just kissed with passion and love. Teddy ended up on the floor with the warlock sitting over his stomach. Billy smiled and went down to suck one of Teddy’s nipples. Teddy arched at the feeling of Billy’s tongue in so sensible area. Minutes later, the blond boy was moaning at the expertise touch of Billy. His boyfriend knew exactly how to torture him. “So, you are gonna still going to the beach on that?”

“Ab…absolutely not” answer Teddy half smiling. Billy smile as well and took off the tiny speedo revealing the huge erection of his boyfriend. Slowly, Billy penetrated himself with his boyfriend erection moaning in the process. Teddy took his hips with his hand and stared to go deeper in him making Billy to use his hand as support over Teddy’s Chest. It didn’t take long before Billy stared humping over the blond. Teddy’s head was bend backward, enjoying his boyfriend amazing job.

“Ah! Teddy, you are always so good!” moan Billy, eyes closed, hands firmly over Teddy, hips bumping harder and harder. Teddy was fallowing the rhythm that Billy marked with his low lip bitten. Billy was such a teaser and now Teddy wasn’t sure to last longer. So he moves his hand and start jerking Billy while moaning not so load as his boyfriend. “AHH!! NO, Ted…NOO I’m going to…I…..AHHHHHHH” Billy arched staining Teddy while Teddy was arching too and moaning Billy’s name while coming inside him. The young warlock collapse over Teddy with agitated breath. Few minutes later they’re still there. Teddy hugging Billy and Billy half as sleep when a phone start ringing. “Ash! I was so confortable!” protested Billy when Teddy move him a little to let him on the cold floor and answer the phone.

“Hello?”

“Where the hell are the two of you?!! We are already on the beach!! Move your ass here!!” said the angry voice of Eli.

“Yeah, we are heading that way. Sorry for the delay”

“You’ll be sorry if you don’t arrive!” Eli said before hanging up.

“What he said?” ask Billy

“It was Eli. He said that we better move our asses to the beach…NOW” said teddy half laughing. Billy snorts and stands up to dress again. His swimsuit was a black short and a black t-shirt. Billy didn’t like to show his body in public and was very jealous at the subject. Few minutes later both of them were heading to the beach. Teddy was wearing his old swimming trunks: black and white shorts without shirt. Billy tried to make him wear a shirt at the moment to enter in the water but Teddy always gets it off.

Once in the beach everyone looked mad except Tommy. “So, did you come with the speedo?” he asked.

“Emmm….well…I had an argument with Billy about that…” answer Teddy a little bit red while Billy was looking at him mad.

“So, Tommy gave you the idea!”

“I thought It was a good one…but I wasn’t planning on coming…just tease you” Teddy defends himself with both hands up in front of him. Billy in front too and arms crossed in a mad pose.

“So you planned everything!!”

“Well…I wanted to see what would be your reaction” Everyone was laughing at the scene. Tommy gave Teddy the idea of wearing a speedo and Teddy used the idea in his on benefits…a pleasant benefit of course.

Suddenly Billy smile and everybody seems to freeze. “Next time, I’m gonna wear one too” he said while Teddy start blushing.


End file.
